konjikinogashfandomcom-20200214-history
Haruhiko
Haruhiko (春彦 Haruhiko), also known as Haru in the VIZ localization, is one of the many bookkeepers of Konjiki no Gash!! He's Sugina's human partner and reader of the green spell book. He and Sugina held several visitors of the Mochinoki Botanical Gardens 'hostage as part of their training eventually leading up to them facing off against 'Gash Bell and Kiyomaro Takamine in battle. Appearance Haruhiko is a young adult with dull blond medium length hair and grayish eyes. He wears a beanie that covers his head and forehead. In the anime, this beanie is a light faded purple and in the volume 16 ebook illustration, it's the same faded pinkish color as his jacket. Haruhiko also wears a yellow top, blue and red athletic running shoes, and dark green baggy pants. In the manga, these pants have a camouflage pattern whereas in the anime it's only a solid color. Personality While on surface level he can be extremely hot-headed and snarky, Haruhiko is also equally as cold and cunning. Since the battle to decide king had begun, he and Sugina had been training relentlessly in order to measure the limits of their power. Haruhiko had participated in numerous other battles prior to encountering Gash and Kiyomaro and used what he learned from those battles to attempt to defeat the two. He's willing to use just about any means necessary when it comes to training to obtain the best results possible. He's shown to not be bothered at all when he held numerous botanical garden visitors hostage, referring to them as his 'targets', only disappointed when they didn't struggle hard enough to free themselves. Although he's a well experienced fighter in the battle, Haruhiko has a tendency to get emotions such as anger get the best of him and has to be reminded by Sugina to stop and think about the situation at hand. He's also quite malicious as seen when he finally captures Kiyomaro finding it funny to speculate whether Kiyomaro would either pass out or be crushed by Sugina's spell. He's knowledgeable when it comes to understanding the intricate mechanics behind using spells and one's own limit but nevertheless his greatest downfall is his own arrogance. Synopsis Introduction Arc:''' Haruhiko and Sugina had been training consistently since the battle to decide king had begun. They have faced opponents similar to Gash and have taken their training to the Mochinoki Botanical Gardens measuring the limits of their strength. The very next day in the same gardens, Haruhiko and Sugina use their spell, '''juron, to hold numerous visitors hostage in the air as a form of 'live target practice'. This quickly grabs the attention of Gash and Kiyomaro who work towards freeing all the individuals captured by Haruhiko and Sugina. The pair attempt to chase, attack, and capture Gash and Kiyomaro who kept evading them in order to save the hostages. Sugina is eventually defeated by Gash with his book burned and returns to the mamono world as a result. Clear Note Arc:''' As a result of no longer having a mamono partner, Haruhiko is neither involved in the battles between the remaining 10 mamono teams nor is even aware of the current state of the mamono world. Haruhiko can be seen walking through a botanical garden looking at the various trees and plants possibly suggesting he has been thinking about Sugina. '''After the Battle:' Like the other bookkeepers who participated in the battle to decide king, Haruhiko receives a letter from his now former mamono partner Sugina. Haruhiko can be seen grinning as he's reading Sugina's letter happy to hear from him knowing he's doing well. Relationships 'Sugina: Sugina is Haruhiko's partner. The two have been training nonstop since the battle to decide king had begun. They're both experienced fighters having faced other opponents like Gash, specifically other lightning elemental mamono who also attack through their mouths, and the two of them worked together to measure the limits of their powers and formulate strategies based on this. Haruhiko and Sugina were both committed to becoming strong by any means necessary and considered their victims at the botanical gardens as simply 'live targets'. Not much of their personal relationship is ever shown but nevertheless from what's revealed they're shown to work together well and share a common goal towards becoming strong together. While Haruhiko at times can lose his temper when frustrated at his opponents, he nevertheless relies on Sugina's input and knowledge during a battle. During the Clear Note arc, it's possible that, like many other teams in regards to their own mamono, Haruhiko had a relatively close bond with Sugina as he was seen walking through a botanical garden appearing lonely and possibly thinking about him. Even when Haruhiko receives a letter from Sugina, he's shown to be very happy to have been able to hear from him again after quite some time. In volume 9 of the ebook series' Gash Café, '''it's possible he may find some aspects about Sugina a little odd especially as he stands off to the side in silence, with a distressed facial expression, watching Sugina chanting about drone beetles. List of Battles Participated In * Vs. Gash Bell & Kiyomaro Takamine Spells Quotes * "''That's right...we came here for target practice. But I guess we must have missed you. It's been a good show so far, but...no one here puts up much of a fight. Guess we'll have to find some other hunting ground! I'll make you guys a deal...thirty seconds to get away as far as you can, okay? Or '''this '''will be your fate!" ''(Chapter 13) * "''So...do you hate me right now? Are you angry? How do you feel, eh? You don't look mad to me! Yeah, you're angry on the '''inside... But that's all in your head! That feeling of hatred you once had is starting to fade, isn't it? How many times did you cast that spell? I bet it was ten or more! And you were mighty angry to be so strong...I've only used it five times, with some rest to save up. I've got four more in me...That's if I conserve 'my strength. If I go all out, I have three strong attacks left. Can you see how this thing will end? Hand over that book!" (Chapter 15) * "''I told you I've been saving up my strength...Will your bones snap '''first, or...will you just pass out?!" (Chapter 15)'' Trivia * Haruhiko's name is composed of the kanji 春(haru) and 彦(hiko). '春' means spring or springtime and '彦' means boy. Category:Characters Category:Haruhiko